


Неглавные роли

by WTFStarbucks2016



Series: Спецквест [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash, fandom evanstan 2016
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8097208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2016/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2016
Summary: Стэн и Эванс снимаются в очередных экранизациях произведений мировой литературы





	

_Эпизод первый. «Мастер и Маргарита». Фагот._

Вечером возле студии было на удивление мало машин. Припарковавшись и выйдя на воздух, Крис вдруг подумал, что вернуть одолженный у Себастьяна слайд-сканер можно было бы и попозже, а не через два дня. Эта мысль отчего-то вызвала досаду, и он едва не уронил коробку с пресловутым сканером, вытаскивая ее с заднего сидения.

В шестнадцатом павильоне студии снимали одну из последних сцен «Мастера и Маргариты». Снимали уже четвертый день, выбиваясь из графика. По словам Себастьяна, перерыв должен был быть в шесть, но «Райту не нравится всё и все, и он наложил вето на права человека».

Кивнув знакомым из монтажной, Крис сел за столик в гостевой зоне и огляделся, снова злясь на себя за внезапный порыв приехать к Стэну на съемку. Он давно не был здесь, но в студии почти ничего не поменялось, и толпы народа по-прежнему перетекали из лифтов в коридоры и обратно. Только на двери в шестнадцатый павильон висел плакат с двумя словами, написанными маркером от руки, — «pochinyayu primus».

Себастьян появился в две минуты седьмого. Он выскользнул из этой самой двери, одетый в предсказуемый клетчатый костюм и кепку. Развязанный галстук болтался на шее. Что-то неряшливо-разгильдяйское сквозило во всех его движениях, даже в походке. Крис понимал, что это влияние образа, но невольно засмотрелся.

Подойдя к нему, Себастьян стащил с головы кепку и опустился на соседний стул. Взгляд у него был усталым.

— Ты меня впечатлил. — Крис приподнял бровь, и Стэн кивнул на коробку со сканером. — Я ждал его обратно месяцев через пять.

— У меня было всего двадцать слайдов. Отдавать в чужие руки не хотелось.

— Компромат?

— Разумеется. Я в рубашке, но без трусов.

— Кому это интересно? Вот было бы тебе лет двадцать, а не полгода.

Крису отчаянно захотелось придумать что-нибудь остроумное в ответ, но, как назло, ничего не приходило в голову. Он, не скрываясь, оглядел Себастьяна с головы до ног.

— Ты совсем не похож на этого… Коровьева. Я имею в виду — внешне.

— В пробке стоял?

— Что?

— Ну, раз успел описание в Википедии прочитать.

Крис закатил глаза, и Себастьян фыркнул.

— Лучше ничего не говори о внешности. Они планировали Лоуренс на роль Маргариты.

— И все-таки, тебе бы больше подошел…

Себастьян посмотрел на него, прикрыв глаза, с выражением: «Ну давай, скажи это». Стало быть, он видел фанатские посты в сети.

— …тот третий, из свиты. Забыл имя. Демон-убийца.

— Грубо льстишь, Эванс, — хмыкнул Себастьян, запрокидывая голову. — Из свиты Фагот интереснее всего. У него есть история. Но до нее ты не добрался, судя по всему. Пробка рассосалась?

— Ха-ха. Ладно, я поеду, а то Райт сейчас с тебя шкуру снимет за то, что ты посмел покинуть площадку.

Крис поднялся со своего места, натягивая куртку, но вдруг быстро наклонился к Себастьяну и прошептал:

— Тебе бы больше подошел кот.

Он подождал ровно секунду, но Стэн ничего не ответил, хотя должен был.

…На обратном пути пробка была совершенно безумной, но Крис ничего не пытался читать. Ему было спокойно впервые за долгое время. Вернувшись домой и не зажигая свет, он устроился на диване, включил планшет и нашел в списке книг роман Булгакова. Спустя полчаса зазвонил телефон, высвечивая номер Стэна. Крис чуть-чуть подождал и взял трубку.

— Эванс, встань и подойди к окну.

Крис хмыкнул.

— Стэн, давай ты будешь отрабатывать своего героя на ком-нибудь другом, договорились?

— Ты лежишь на диване в темноте, и перечитываешь концовку романа. А сейчас встанешь и подойдешь к окну.

Крис приподнялся, судорожно соображая, где у него может работать скайп. Но ноутбук был выключен, и на планшете значок программы светился серым. Он усмехнулся, надеясь, что этой секундной паузой не выдал себя.

— Мимо. Я ужинаю вчерашней лазаньей на кухне.

— Врешь, — спокойно ответил Себастьян. — Встань и подойди к окну.

Его голос в трубке звучал как обычно, безо всякой таинственности, но Крис невольно огляделся вокруг, по инерции оглаживая ладонью затылок. Захотелось включить свет.

— Эванс, опусти руку и подойди к окну.

Ладно. Отчего бы не подыграть. Крис встал с дивана, подошел к окну и уставился в темноту сада.

— Ну и что?

— Видишь?

— Ни черта тут нет, Стэн.

— Ты не туда смотришь. Смотри на свое отражение.

Мурашки побежали вдоль спины. Крис невольно сфокусировался на самом себе в стекле окна. Выражение глаз в отсветах планшета казалось чужим.

— Видишь, наконец?.. Видишь, как ты меня слушаешься?

— Что-о-о?

Хриплый теплый смех зашелестел в трубке, и в тот же миг Крису захотелось убить сукина сына.

— Пошел к черту, придурок!

Крис упал на диван и всмотрелся в темноту.

Через пару минут телефон снова вздрогнул, оповещая о новом сообщении. «Всё, ты доказал, что настоящий мужик, можешь включать свет».

***

_Эпизод второй. «Граф Монте-Кристо». Фернан де Морсер._

Себастьян подошел к одному из столиков для массовки и снял очки, невольно залюбовавшись трехсотлетним особняком, возвышавшимся над площадкой. Вообще-то, это был архив Национальной технической библиотеки, но его вечно оккупировали киношники, и сегодня там играли бал Монте-Кристо. Строго говоря, Себастьяну не полагалось здесь находиться, но его пропустили — сейчас съемки велись в помещении, и в приусадебном парке никого не было, хотя территория была оцеплена и закрыта.

Минут через десять из центральных дверей повалил народ. Себастьян поискал глазами служебный вход и тут же заметил Криса. Тот направлялся к нему, но не один. Рядом с ним, улыбаясь и взмахивая рукой, шел Кавилл.

Он играл Дантеса. И играл, судя по слухам в сети, потрясающе.

Себастьян втянул носом воздух, медленно отвернул крышку бутылки и отпил воды. День был жарким, и ехать сюда было вовсе не по дороге. Но ему хотелось до отъезда на собственные съемки вернуть Крису его диск и зонт, и вот он был здесь. Любовался на чертовы плащи и шпаги.

Крис был еще в костюме и гриме, и они с Кавиллом улыбались, переговариваясь. Когда бы их не замечали вместе, они всегда улыбались. Себастьян подавил желание оскалиться.

— У вас такие довольные лица, неужели все-таки переписали сценарий, и теперь во всем виновата Мерседес?

Они хмыкнули, почти синхронно, и словно дернуло где-то внутри. Кавилл хлопнул Криса по плечу, отсалютовал Себастьяну и пошел в сторону трейлеров. Только плащом не взмахнул, и слово «Позер!» пришлось проглотить.

Себастьян посмотрел на Криса, присевшего рядом. Тот все еще был им — пэром Франции, офицером и предателем. И Себастьяну вдруг показалось, что он выпил стакан виски залпом.

В актерском преображении для него давно не осталось волшебства. Но Крис был исключением из правила. Когда он словно сковывал себя, и привычные размахивания рук сменялись скупостью движений, происходило будто гребаное чудо.

Себастьян разглядывал его, не таясь. Крису шла любая форма, так же, как ему самому — побрякушки. В этом не было ничего нового. Но сейчас Эванс, накинувший усилиями гримеров еще лет десять-пятнадцать, выглядел так, что дыханье перехватывало. Он смотрел куда-то в сторону, и пальцы, увешанные бутафорскими кольцами, сжимали стакан с колой. И Себастьян вдруг понял, откуда взялись идее о Кэпе-стороннике ГИДРЫ. За спокойной и надежной улыбкой показывался человек, способный на всё.

Затянувшееся молчание стало неловким.

— И как он? — спросил Себастьян, кивая в сторону ушедшего Кавилла.

— На мой взгляд, он здесь всех сделал. Серьезно. Выше головы.

У Себастьяна как будто когтями продрало по спине. Он ухмыльнулся.

— Вау. Стало быть, нас ждет хит.

Он отпил воды из бутылки и задумчиво уставился на седые пряди в волосах Криса. Ему не нравились некоторые вещи. Ему не нравилось фото в инстаграме Кавилла, где они с Крисом пародируют афишу к «Гражданской войне» в своих сюртуках и ботфортах. Ему вдруг захотелось написать на студию анонимку, что Генри разболтал в интернете нюансы сценария. Вот только нюансы этого сценария Дюма разболтал еще лет двести назад.

Себастьян помотал головой, стряхивая наваждение.

— Я понимаю твоего персонажа.

— Что там понимать? — устало вздохнул Эванс. — Одна подлость сошла с рук, и дальше как по накатанной.

— Нет. Он забрал себе то, что было его сердцем. И расплатился за это.

Крис поднял взгляд, уголки его губ дрогнули.

— Ну, если ты так считаешь…

Поднявшись, Себастьян опустил руку Крису на плечо и прошептал в ухо: «К ответу его!».

На следующее утро Себастьян проверил твиттер Эванса, и там появилось новое фото — непрофессиональное, явно снятое на телефон. Крис сидел без грима, с улыбкой смотрел куда-то в сторону, а в левой руке сжимал кинжал, лезвием к ладони. Снимок был лаконично подписан: «Не уступил».

***

_Эпизод третий. «Собака Баскервилей». Генри Баскервиль и Джек Стэплтон._

Когда Крис подписывал контракт, его пять раз предупредили о натурных съемках. Он ничего не имел против. В конце концов, атмосфера в этом фильме играла единственную главную роль, которую никто не оспаривал.

Но уже на третий съемочный день ему стало казаться, что низкий, корявый, почти бутафорский лес и болота подбираются всё ближе и ближе к трейлерам. Настроение было скверным, хотелось обратно, в город, к никогда не наступающей темноте и тишине. Крис с усмешкой подумал, что с каждой минутой лучше понимает своего персонажа, быстро растерявшего весь энтузиазм и пожелавшего сбежать от богатого наследства.

Отработав очередной день, Крис переоделся и набрал Себастьяна, но тот не ответил. Вновь сниматься с ним, но не в образе Роджерса, было непривычно. И хорошо.

Выйдя наружу, Крис нашел его ассистента.

— Гулять ушел, — сказал тот, не дожидаясь вопроса.

Через час почти стемнело, осветители начали устанавливать оборудование для съемок ночной сцены, а чертов Стэн не возвращался. Сидеть возле трейлера с ноутбуком в обнимку надоело. Крис вообще терпеть не мог ждать.

Он накинул куртку и, не торопясь, отправился в сторону леса. Никаких тропинок, как он и ожидал, не было. Кроссовки быстро промокли. Мысль о том, как вовремя было бы сейчас свалиться и сломать ногу, неприятно зудела в голове.

Крис шел по самому краю леса, освещая дорогу фонариком из телефона. К счастью, уже через десять минут он заметил такой же лучик света метрах в пятидесяти от себя. Себастьян сидел на корточках, прислонившись к дереву, и смотрел на него.

— Стэн, чтоб тебя! Какого черта ты здесь делаешь? У тебя съемка через час!

Тот качнул головой.

— Я помню… Слушай, Крис, скольких «Собак» ты смотрел? Они все лежат на мне, как гранитная плита. Я повторяю чужое. Я не знаю, за что зацепиться. Что он из себя представляет? Он не боится трясины, зверей, своего пса, он ходит по болотам ночью. Но что он из себя представляет? Я не понимаю мотива.

— Ты что, черт возьми, серьезно? Не поздновато тебя накрыло?

Себастьян нахмурился и взмахнул рукой.

— Эванс, я не звал тебя.

— Ну и черт с тобой. — Крис направился прочь, уговаривать он не собирался. Фонарик за спиной потух и снова вспыхнул, и опять, и опять, как будто пресловутый каторжник подавал знаки. Крис не успел сделать и сорока шагов, как развернулся и пошел обратно.

— Ну, что ты хочешь найти? — еще издалека начал он. — Он был игроком по натуре, он хотел перехитрить.

— Нет, тут что-то еще, — откликнулся Себастьян. — Он не боялся этих самых «сил зла». Совсем.

— Да он сам их создал!

— Нет, он вообще ничего не боялся, он как будто… — Стэн пощелкал пальцами и устало опустил голову.

— Ну, он ощущал себя… — Крис хотел сказать «знатоком», но слово было неподходяще. — Хозяином. Он присвоил себе эту территорию. Поэтому остальные были захватчиками. Они ничего не знали о ней. И мой персонаж ничего не знал о ней.

Себастьян вдруг удивленно посмотрел на него и через несколько секунд медленно, широко улыбнулся, как будто что-то сложилось у него в голове. Крис почувствовал себя безоружным.

— Теперь мы можем идти, в конце концов?

…Крис шел перед Себастьяном, подсвечивая дорогу обоим. Он шел быстро, оглядываясь время от времени, и беспрерывно ворчал, точно разгоняя словами мглу.

— Лучше бы тебя Мортимера позвали играть. Сидел бы сейчас в трейлере с этим спаниелем и устанавливал контакт. Куда тебя вечно несет?

Себастьян послушно следовал за ним, и ему было хорошо. Он нашел, как играть своего персонажа, и это было наравне с откатом после оргазма. Он был благодарен. За то, что Крис отыскал его. За то, что вывел из леса.

В два шага догнав Эванса, Себастьян поймал его руку на очередном взмахе и притянул к себе, прошептав куда-то в шею: «Спасибо». Но отстраниться не успел, ощутив на плече крепкую хватку. Себастьян замер, ожидая ответа, но Крис, видимо, ничего остроумного не сумел придумать. Он наклонился ближе и горячо прижался губами к коже за ухом.


End file.
